Henry Kingi, Sr.
Los Angeles, California, USA |children = Henry M. Kingi, Jr. |role = 1. Bystander 2. Van driver 3. Oriol (stunt driver) 4. BMW driver 5. Carjacked motorist 6. Car driver 7. Park bystander}} :You may be looking for Henry M. Kingi, Jr. Henry Kingi, Sr. is a stuntman and actor who has had several roles on 24. Biography and career Henry Kingi, Sr. was born in Los Angeles, California. His ancestry is Tsalagi (Cherokee), Muskogee Creek, Seminole, Japanese-American, African American, French and Irish. Kingi started working as an actor and stunt performer sometime around 1969. Although he has focused mostly on his career as a stunt performer, he has had minor roles in many films and TV shows. Some of the films in which Kingi has worked are Scarface, Se7en, The Rock, Armageddon, the Fast & Furious franchise, Predator and Predator 2. Aside from films, Kingi has also worked on numerous TV shows like The A-Team, The Dukes of Hazzard, Star Trek: The Next Generation, and Angel, among many others. Kingi is the father of Henry M. Kingi, Jr., another stuntman on the show. Role on 24 Kingi, Sr. has appeared in several roles on 24: * In Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm, he played a bystander at California Plaza that Alan Morgan ran past. * In Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm, he played a man working for Jack Bauer who drove a van to National Health Services. He pulled the body of David Goss out of the back while one of the other men set off a bomb, then he drove away. * In Day 3: 10:00pm-11:00pm, he doubled for Josh Cruze in the role of Oriol when he drives away from the Salazars. * In the Season 5 Prequel, he played the driver of the BMW that pursued Jack through the streets of Chicago. * In Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am, he played a motorist who screeched to a halt when Mike Doyle ran into the road, before Mike pulled him out of the vehicle and left him in the road. * In Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am, he played a car driver who halted before Michael Latham's car, which was spinning around after being slammed by a black van, could collide with his car. His character then narrowly escaped from his car when another black van plowed into Latham's car and struck it onto his vehicle. * In Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm, he played a man sitting on a park bench reading a newspaper when Jack screeched past in his car, chasing Iké Dubaku. Gallery of roles File:1x18 bystander 1.jpg|As bystander (Season 1) File:Henry Kingi bomber.jpg|As van driver (Season 3) File:3x10 Oriol driving.jpg|As Oriol (Season 3) File:S5Preq_BMW.jpg|As BMW driver (Season 5) File:7x01 Kingi driver.jpg|As car driver (Season 7) File:7x10 Henry Kingi sr.jpg|As park bystander (Season 7) ''24'' credits Bystander * Van driver * Oriol * (stunt driver) BMW driver * Season 5 Prequel Carjacked motorist * Car driver * Park bystander * 24-related appearances * Making a Scene - Season 5 Prequel * Scenemakers Episode 8 Selected filmography * Venom (2018) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Total Recall (2012) * The Expendables (2010) * Deja Vu (2006) * Bad Boys 2 (2003) * Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) * Armageddon (1998) * Se7en (1995) * Demolition Man (1993) * Die Hard (1988) * Predator (1987) * Scarface (1983) * The Omega Man (1971) External links * * * Henry Kingi on StuntsUnlimited Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers